Rear facing portions of vehicles can collect, depending upon the weather and road conditions, debris such as undesirable particulate material including dirt, dust, grime, mud and snow on a rear panel of the vehicle. Many vehicles include these portions; buses, vans, semi-trailers, motor homes, travel trailers and a wide variety of trucks. But almost all land vehicles include rearview mirrors which are also a rear facing portion of the vehicle.
This debris collection problem is particularly serious and presents a safety hazard when the deposited undesirable particulate material hampers a driver from having clear vision through a window in the rear panel of the vehicle and/or seeing a clear reflection through a rear facing mirror of the vehicle. Additionally, it is not unusual for the debris to cover and obscure rear lights of the vehicle increasing the probability that the vehicle may not be seen and/or be involved in a rear end accident.
The present disclosure provides systems and methods that prevent accumulation of and/or remove debris from these rear facing portions as well as reduce drag co-efficiency upon the rear facing portion which can improve fuel economy.